Something
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: (Based on Beatles song) Ray Palmer has loved Olivia Queen since he first met her, but never guessed she was the vigilante known as Arrow (later Green Arrow) until she broke her back falling from a building after being thrown off by Ra's Al Ghul. Olivia realises Ray loves her and is too shy of her demons to admit hers until she has to rescue him from Damien Dhark. Set in Season 4.


Raymond 'Ray' Palmer looked at the woman laying injured in the street, she looked familiar and he couldn't place why she looked it.

She took off her mask and lowered her hood, the face of Olivia Queen stared back at him "Liv?" He asked. She nodded "Ray, I think I've broken my back" she whispered, tears flowing down her face in pain. A boy in red landed beside her in the street

"damn it"

"what happened?"

Another asked, skidding to a stop "every disk broken, Barry" the boy said to the other. The other rolled his eyes "what happened?" The girl in black asked Ray "I fell, Laurel, something knocked me off the top of the Majestic and Ray tried to catch me, but missed" Olivia said.

"Laurel? As in Laurel Lance?" Ray looked at the Black Canary, she nodded "my late sister Sara was the original Canary" she said as Quentin Lance appeared "god, Olivia" he muttered, gently helping Laurel pick up the injured Arrow, who cried again in pain "broken back" Ray said as Tristan and Thea Queen came running up to the group.

Olivia woke in the hospital with the bottom half of her suit still on, but her back had a metal contraption on it "ugh, what happened?" She said, trying to sit up "don't move" a voice said, Olivia looked and saw Ray sitting beside her "how long was I out?" Olivia asked The Atom.

Ray looked at her nervously, he rubbed the back of his neck "about a week" he said, Olivia groaned "what about my back? Give me the truth, Ray" she snapped at him, Ray smiled "the disks were shot and the only way to save your life was to reconstruct your back with nanotechnology" Ray said, Olivia looked confused at him "I'm poor, I couldn't afford that type of treatment" Olivia said to The Atom.

Ray grinned at her "I paid for it, Liv" he said, Olivia smirked at him "is that because of the crush you have on me?" She asked, Ray looked shocked "is it that obvious?" He said, Olivia nodded and grinned.

She had to go through intense rehab to get used to her new spine, but Ray stood beside her all the way. He was too nervous to ask The Arrow on a date, but with a little help from Barry Allen (The Flash), Roy Harper (Arsenal) and Team Arrow he asked her as she was going to her regular physiotherapy session.

Olivia looked a little stunned, but sais "been waiting for you to ask me, and yeah, I will" she said, smiling at the man she secretly loved, but afraid of admitting it.

When Olivia had secretly joined the League of Assassins, Ra's Al Ghul kidnapped Ray as he knew that was what kept Olivia her old cheeky self.

But when Olivia turned against him to protect Ray and her team, he wasn't expecting Starling City to rise to aid The Arrow and her team. Olivia killed him, yet asked Nyssa Al Ghul to rule Nanda Parbat in her place, Nyssa smiled and said she would keep to Olivia's wishes.

When Olivia left Starling to take a break from the vigilante life, Ray accidentally caused an explosion in the CEO offices of Palmer Technologies and was seemingly killed. It broke Olivia's heart to return to Starling (now renamed Star City) knowing Ray wasn't there.

She donned her new suit and faced her new enemy, losing her temper at times with Laurel and Thea (who was now a vigilante named Speedy) when they resurrected Sara in the Lazarus pit and she didn't have a soul, that caused John Constantine to be called into Star City by Olivia.

While John was in Star, Felicity found something on Ray's last recording for Olivia "Ray isn't dead" she said as she played the recording "I'm alive and I'm in trouble" it said.

That got Olivia worried, before she'd left and Ray had seemingly died he'd proposed to her and she'd said yes. She was concerned for her fiancée and she sat in her loft alone with her laptop that had a photo of her and Ray as the background when a video message from Ray appeared "Olivia, Liv, is that really you?" He asked, Olivia jumped in shock "Ray honey, where are you?" Olivia said, shock at him.

Ray looked to the side and then back at Olivia "I'm being held against my will" he told her

"who's holding you?"

"Damien Dhark, Liv."

That pissed off Olivia, no-one and she meant no-one hurt her fiancé "Ray, honey I'm gonna find you, I promise" Olivia said as Ray cut off the video, she knew she had to find Ray before Dhark could kill him. She leaned over to her bedside table and grabbed her cell phone "hello?" A tired Barry Allen answered, Olivia looked at the clock and mentally cursed "sorry Barry. Listen, I need your help in Star City" She quickly explained her situation as Felicity sent an email with Dhark's location of Ray.

Barry called Jay and asked him if he and the Green Arrow of his world could help "sure (yawns) sorry, tired. I'll grab Robert, he's the Green Arrow of my world as Olivia died on the _Queen's Gambit_ " He said as he hung up and contacted Robert Queen to see if he would help his alternate daughter "always, Livy is my baby girl after the twins" he said.

Olivia was captured and held by Dhark "well, these are very nice (snaps one) oops" he sneered at the caught Green Arrow, Olivia looked up at the man who held her fiancée and was tormented until Diggle, Felicity, Curtis, Laurel, Sara, John, Lance, Barry, Jay and a friend of Jay's subdued the guards. Olivia managed to escape and was being chocked by Dhark with the chains that held her when Dhark was struck with an arrow and loosened the chains around her neck "you okay, mate?" A familiar Liverpool accent said in her ear "John, who's this?" She asked, her voice synthesiser still on. The other Green Arrow pushed back his hood to reveal Robert Queen "daddy?" Olivia whispered.


End file.
